one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Fall Vs Esdeath: Bonus EP1
Cinder Fall Vs Esdeath Description RWBY VS AGK! The two villains and Waifus , their respective series entering a fight between Ice and Fire . Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE.....MINUTE.......MELEE Press Star Melee Note: This battle is based on a novel that I write now . Cinder Fall lurks quietly ruins , but were abandoned long ago there is a strong presence of guards , the woman smiles and just one by one, without causing noise, then she moves on , but someone gets in their way. Was a girl , wax a teenage 16, purple hair , red eyes and white Japanese costume with gold , had the sun symbol on his chest, and a mirror , this girl was a legend for a reason , she defeated the own Yabeh god . She is Amaterasu Cinder: Who Are You? Get out my way Amaterasu: Cinder Fall Cinder felt a huge chill, she did not say his name , and the girl does not seem to get out much . Amaterasu: If you go there, you release a battle that will follow your firstborn , besides , you and your next opponent, show the will of fire, ice against conformity . Cinder Fall: Do not say stupid things out of my way Amaterasu let Cinder , but the other side of the ruins , Esdeath this with .... Amaterasu ?. Amaterasu: If you go there, you release a battle that will follow your firstborn , besides , you and your next opponent, show the will of fire, ice against conformity . Esdeath: You do not cheat on me with your false stories . Amaterasu let to Esdeath , within Cinder ruins, is a bright stone , there are many stories about them , but the most common is that it gives enormous power to its user if it controls the fire and / or ice , that explains why Esdeath also he wants it, then the inevitable happens , Cinder Fall and Esdeath are , the two are on the same object stone. (cues Tekken 5 Intro Song Sparking) Esdeath: So you're the girl who fought against me, and that my eldest son will follow . Cinder Fall: So, you must be ice conformism , who said that brat . Esdeath: No words it is clear that will happen. ENTER HEAT A BATTLE FIGHT! 1:00 Esdeath starts wielding his sword, but Cinder blocks it with a sword right through his own created dust. Esdeath smiles , apparently he will have to alguein who measure their skills. The two women have a swordfight , then take away . 54 Seconds Cinder attacks with fire powers , Esdeath responds with his ice powers , the attack cancel each other out , the stone begins to react by fire of Cinder and Ice of Esdeath . Cinder advantage and gives a few strokes barehanded to Esdeath , the general rule ends against a wall , she Cinder blocks the attack with his own arm. Esdeath: I did not get this position to be a pretty face, if you want a shock or combat swords 'm here. Cinder: Really ?, I beat the best hunter of all , so your words do not terrifies me. 46 Seconds Cinder and Esdeath take this to a fight barehanded , Esdeath dominates Cinder , she responds with his sword -based powder , manages to stab Esdeath in the stomach, the general will not give you the pleasure of shouting at Cinder , then uses that energy and also stabs his arm. Cinder creates a pillar of fire forcing Esdeath away, but she can not take a breath because Esdeath knocks and ends on the floor. Then Esdeath starts making several blows to Cinder in the face, then your eye shines , Cinder blocks the attack Esdeath , the general term surprised, Cinder gives a header , now it is she who gives blows, but it does with his bare hands , also uses her skills of fire. 37 Seconds Esdeath uses his speed in an attempt to escape from Cinder , when he turns his gaze sees an arrow toward her , then uses his sword and cut into two , Cinder had his bow created in the same way that their swords , had 2 arrows more to launch , Esdeath creates a large column of ice that not only ends with the arrows Cinder , but also alters the stage, the stone also reacts to it , Cinder fly is now out of reach of Esdeath , his eye and parts of his clothing They shine greatly. Cinder: Your Death Now. Esdeath: Come On 25 Seconds Cinder launches a powerful fire attack , similar to Kamehameha , Esdeath create multiple columns of ice, this was clearly a battle between offensive and defensive , the stone that the two were seeking was in the middle of all this and their reaction to the attack of the two was notorious began to glow and the sparks. 19 Seconds Then an explosion occurs, Cinder down to the area to make sure you have exterminated Esdeath , that was a bad idea, the ashes would not let see anything and soon received a heavy blow by Esdeath , and not only that was beginning to freeze, not could escape because Esdeath quickly secured his legs , Cinder panicking is the first time I was in that situation , Esdeath be thinking it ended with Cinder . 10 Seconds But as I thought , a light appears behind Esdeath , she knew it was Cinder who was melting the ice , Esdeath makes a swift response attack, but seeing Cinder was behind her, and was armed with two swords. 6 Seconds Cinder: Let's finish this once. Cinder began attacking with their swords Esdeath , but she out of range of attack. 1 Second The two attacks are crossed, the two hope to have one falls , but incredibly both are attacked by the other , and have no choice but to bend down. DOBLE KO! Cinder and Esdeath rise, clearly plan to finish with this, but then the two undergo a shot in the back , they see that what they received were darts........tranquilizer darts. Then rebelling owner was Deathtroke Deathstroke: I have them at two, I had no problems they did all the work . ???: Well they will be very useful for my plans. [[Cinder Fall|'Cinder Fall']]' And Esdeath Return. And Soon The Rematch' Results (cues Street Fighter X Tekken-Victory Theme) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE..... ' 'A TIE Trivia * This in the same universe with Knuckles vs Naoki Ishida, Sasuke Vs Shadow, Jotaro Kujo Vs Tasuku Ryuenji, Naruto Vs Sonic And Aichi Vs Yugi (Season Finale) * They mentioned two OC Here, Flame Fall the Daughter of Cinder Fall And Aisu the Daughter From Esdeath, That is a clear reference to future participation. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U